Untuk Annie
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: Obrolan singkat Reiner dan Ymir tentang surat kecil yang di buat Bertholdt untuk Annie.


**Untuk Annie  
**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction  
By Pirates of the Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama. I do not own anything except the story line. Or getting any financial benefit from this fanfict.  
Friendship & Angst, T-rated & Canon.  
Reiner, Ymir & Bertholdt.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Ymir sibuk membereskan rambut hitamnya sesekali menatap Reiner yang sepertinya sibuk dengan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Karena Reiner membelakanginya. Di sisi lain, tepat di sebelahnya, Bertholdt tengah terlelap. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik tidurnya—padahal mereka sekarang berstatus buronan dan kapan saja mereka bisa ditangkap, tapi, bisa-bisanya ia tidur, pikir Ymir sejenak.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Pasukan Pengintai memburu mereka habis-habisan karena ingin mendapatkan Eren semata. Ymir ingat dengan jelas semuanya. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian pahit itu. Kejadian yang telah membuatnya berpisah dari Kris—Historia. Pahit memang, padahal ia bisa saja kembali ke Pasukan Pengintai dan ia tidak akan di cap sebagai pengkhianat.

Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. Entah mengapa di saat melihat Reiner yang diserbu oleh para titan dan Bertholdt yang menjerit ketakutan, Ymir pergi menolong mereka. Meninggalkan segala pikiran logisnya dan memilih untuk menolong mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ymir benar-benar menjadi seorang teman yang setia.

"Oi, Ymir!"

Ymir tersentak kaget saat Reiner memanggilnya. Ia menatap Reiner yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya. "Apa?" Ymir bertanya jutek—seperti biasanya. Mata Ymir melirik selembar kertas yang terlipat kemudian beralih menatap iris mata yang senada dengan rambut si pemilik. Ymir kemudian menghela nafas. Tanpa adanya kata-kata yang terucap, ia mengerti apa yang Reiner inginkan.

"Oke, aku mengerti," Ymir kembali menghela nafas.

Tangan panjang Ymir mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Reiner. Membuka kertas itu, Ymir kenal tulisan yang terdapat di sana. Tulisan rapat, kecil dan bulat. Ciri khas dari tulisan orang yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ymir melirik Bertholdt yang masih tertidur. Ia kembali menatap kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

Isinya adalah sebagai berikut;

_Untuk Annie._

_Hei, Annie. Apa kabar? Ini aku Bertholdt. Terdengar kaku bukan jika aku bicara seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa lagi berbicara denganmu. Ah, mungkin kita memang sangat jarang sekali bicara di pelatihan dan semakin tidak pernah bicara saat kau memilih masuk kepolisian militer. Aku tahu alasannya. Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah misi kita sebagai seorang pejuang._

_Annie, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja di tangan Pasukan Pengintai? Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa di tangkap. Sepertinya komandan memang mengetahui bahwa kita adalah 'orang luar' dan kami tidak diikut sertakan dalam misi yang katanya penangkapan dirimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sungguh Annie, maafkan aku._

_Sekarang, jati diri aku dan Reiner sudah diketahui. Reiner sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau tahu _Ape_ Titan? Dia muncul waktu kami terkurung di salah satu menara di dekat desa Connie. Kau tahu sinyal itu, bukan? Makanya Reiner dengan tergesa-gesa mengungkapkan siapa dirinya dan apa tujuannya. Kami mengajak Eren untuk ikut dan kau tahu, itu tidak mudah. Eren di lindungi oleh Mikasa. Walaupun akhirnya kami bisa menculiknya beserta Ymir, itu juga sementara. Pasukan Pengintai datang dengan cepat. Mereka berusaha merebut Eren dari kami dan tentu juga Ymir. _

_Banyak hal yang terjadi dan yang paling mengejutkan sekarang adalah Eren yang mempunyai kekuatan mampu memanipulasi para titan. Kami memang tahu, tapi tidak pernah menyangkan akan seperti itu. Eren memerintahkan para titan untuk menyerang kami. Di saat hampir terdesak, coba kau tebak, siapa yang menyelamatkan kami?_

_Ymir! Dia menyelamatkanku yang hampir di makan oleh titan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Ternyata, Ymir orang yang baik. Sekarang, Ymir ikut dengan kami, dengan sukarela. Ia akan menjadi oleh-oleh ketika kita pulang ke kampung halaman. Pasti._

_Sekarang, kami di Shingasana. Tempat di mana rumah Eren berada. Rencananya kami akan ke sana. Tapi, melihat kondisi manuver tiga dimensi dan banyaknya titan yang berkeliaran, kami menetap di atas dinding hingga beberapa waktu. _

_Rencana Reiner menginginkan hal yang terkubur di rumah Eren. Tapi, aku juga ingin menyelamatkanmu. Armin memberitahu di mana tempat kau di tawan. Kami pasti akan membebaskanmu. Bersabarlah Annie. Tidak akan lama. _

_Aku tidak tahu apakah pantas mengucapkannya. Tapi, Reiner yang menyuruhku. Dan aku memang ingin menyampaikannya padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Annie. Terdengar lucu, bukan? Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengucapkannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kapan bisa aku ucapkan kalau tidak sekarang? Siapa yang tahu berapa lama lagi kita hidup di dunia yang mengerikan seperti ini?_

_Aku masih bisa bertahan juga karena ada Reiner di sebelahku. Kau tahu, kan? Siapapun akan merasa nyaman jika berada di samping Reiner. Aku tidak sendirian, Annie. Ada Reiner dan ada Ymir. Dan, kau juga ada Annie. Di hatiku. Aku selalu mengingatmu. _

_Aku berjanji Annie, aku akan membebaskanmu dan kita bisa pulang ke kampung halaman kita. Hidup bahagia di sana dan tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh daerah menyeramkan ini._

_Sekali lagi, aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

_Dari Bertholdt._

Ymir mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Ymir bertanya pelan kepada Reiner yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Surat ini seperti surat yang ditulis oleh anak kecil?" Reiner membalas cepat.

"Bukan," Ymir menggeleng pelan, "bukan itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Bertholdt menyukai Annie."

Reiner menautkan alis, "oh, ya, tidak ada yang tahu. Orang pendiam seperti dia, hanya sedikit orang yang mengertinya."

Ymir tersenyum tipis. Ia melipat kembali kertas itu dan meletakannya di tangan Reiner yang terbuka. "Aku kira dia menyukaimu."

Mata Reiner membesar tidak percaya. Ymir dengan jelas dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di sana. Dan andai saja jika Ymir tidak jeli, mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa di balik perubahan ekspresi itu, ada rasa senang. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali datar. "Itu tidak mungkin," katanya.

Ymir menguap pelan, kemudian tersenyum, "berarti kau yang menyukainya."

Tepat sedetik sesudah kalimat itu selesai, Reiner memasang tampang kaget yang tidak pernah ia lihatkan kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Bertholdt sekalipun. Ymir tertawa pelan, "berarti memang benar."

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana?" Reiner bertanya tidak percaya seraya mengacak rambut kuningnya.

"Kau," Ymir berhenti sejenak, menunjuk tepat di wajah Reiner. "Walaupun sering menggoda Historia, matamu tetap tertuju pada Bertholdt. Kau kira aku tidak akan sadar? Aku hidup di dunia ini lebih lama darimu."

Reiner menghela nafas. Tampak tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan perdebatan. Bahkan pada kalimat terakhir, entah apa hubungannya. "Kau menang," ucapnya. "Ya, aku memang menyukainya," kembali ia berucap. Ucapan final.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu, Reiner." Ymir mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Reiner dan menepuk pelan bahu lebarnya. Ymir tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa, Bertholdt bisa menyukaimu."

Reiner tersenyum frustasi. "Jika aku mengungkapkannya, tidak hanya akan gagal sebagai seorang pejuang, aku juga akan gagal sebagai seorang teman, Ymir. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Annie dengan mengambil Bertholdt."

"Kau pikir Annie pasti menyukai Bertholdt?" Ymir bertanya—ada nada kesal di sana dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ymir." Reiner meremas erat kertas itu hingga remuk. "Perasaan Bertholdt hanya untuk Annie seorang. Dan itu tidak akan pernah bisa berubah."

Ymir terdiam.

Untuk Annie seorang dan tidak akan pernah bisa berubah.

"Karena aku, sampai matipun, hanya akan di anggap sebagai teman. Bukankah sudah jelas di surat ini aku siapa baginya? Baginya hanya ada Annie." Reiner berujar frustasi. Entah frustasi karena apa yang ia katakan atau frustasi karena telah merusak kertas berharga Bertholdt.

Ymir menghela nafas. "Reiner, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengubah sebuah arus?" Ymir bertanya ambigu. Berharap Reiner mengerti dan memang tanpa perlu berpikir lebih lama lagi, ia mengerti. Dengan cepat Reiner menjawab, "melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, itu segalanya bagiku," tangannya bergerak mendekap jantungnya yang terasa nyeri, "walaupun itu menyakitkan."

Ymir hanya bisa menatap Reiner dengan pandangan sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, saya balik ke fandom ini. Dan selesai mengetik dalam satu jam karena memang pendek, sih kekekeke. Dan...dan...cerita ini lahir karena setelah chapter 56pun belum muncul bagaimana nasib Reiner, Bertholdt dan Ymir. Padahal mereka sudah berada di Shingasana. Makanya saya galau! Akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini. Entah kenapa ini lebih ke Reiner/Ymir, ya? Padahal saya mah pendukung Reibert~kekekeke *ketawa ala Hiruma Youichi*

Terima kasih untuk yang telah membuka, membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain.


End file.
